Every breath you take
by Smuttie Jonz
Summary: ONE SHOT. Somebody's been watching Agent Jennifer Jareau for a long time. What will happen when she finally meets him? Season 2, AU, Rated M for a reason. Warnings inside.


Warnings: Mature Content, Coarse Language, Explicit Sex, Non-Con (Sort of), Sedation. Read under your own risk.

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

 **EVERY BREATH YOU TAKE**

Or

 _"How to steal an angel for yourself."_

I have to hurry. The press conference is about to finish.

I take my custom made cleaning cart away from the ladies room entrance, along with the yellow plastic 'Cleaning in Progress' sign. I hide around the corner, praying… oh, just praying to God that no one decides to come to the bathroom before her.

I've been watching out for Jenny for a while, now. I saw her on TV, for the first time, almost a year ago. In that moment, I truly fell in love with her. Her voice, her face, her sweet smile, her stunning blue eyes, her beautiful golden hair, her delicious slim body… Lord, she's gorgeous… So gorgeous. Really, she's my dream come true. I want her to be the mother of my children… but that fucking job she has…

I mean, she deals with serial killers daily! And most of the time out of town! Even if that job let me know her, I think it's too damned dangerous. Who knows what kind of maniac she could find, one day? I just want to keep her safe. I just live to keep her safe.

In the past few months, I've learned that, after finishing a press conference, she likes to go and refresh herself at the nearest bathroom. I guess she just wants to relax, to be away from the pressure of her job for a little while, before she has to go back. She used to bring a workmate of hers along, though. A girl called Elle, but she resigned not long ago and I think Jenny doesn't trust the new one, this… Emily… as much, because now she comes alone. Which is more convenient for me, anyway. I've been waiting for this chance for ages. Now that they are doing this conference from a hotel lobby instead of the police station, I can finally do what I've been wanting for so, so long.

Oh, here she comes, so beautiful.

Today, she's wearing a light blue button up blouse, black pants and high heels. She's got a small black purse in her hand. Doesn't seem to have her gun. Even better. Her hair is down and I love the way the golden locks move on her shoulders as she walks. I hate when she wears a ponytail. I like to imagine her hair cascading on her cleavage…

She goes into the bathroom closing the door behind her. As soon as she does, I pull my cart back to the entrance and place the yellow sign in front of it. I want no one to bother her.

I give her five whole minutes… but each single second is torture.

Jesus! I've been waiting for this for such a long time. It's so close now… so damned close… I'm almost aroused at the possibility…

Time's up. I knock on the door politely. I don't want to startle her.

"It's the cleaner!" I say as I open the door and enter, pulling my cart. I leave the yellow sign out and, as I close the door behind me, I lock it. That should be enough to keep undesirable people away.

The timing couldn't be more perfect. She's there at the line of sinks, in front of the wall to wall mirror, washing her hands. She looks up for a moment. My heart almost stops when our eyes meet through the mirror, for the first time.

"I'll finish in a second," she says as she starts rinsing her hands hastily.

"Oops! I'm sorry," I say pretending, with a smile. "I didn't know there was someone in here. Please, take your time."

"It's alright. I'm almost done."

She looks down to her hands and I bring a white washcloth out of my pocket. Then I turn around, I take an amber glass bottle out of the cart and I pour a generous quantity of my _medicine_ on it.

Before I go on, I bite my bottom lip and sigh, trying to relax. It's gonna work, I know. It's gotta work!

My heart wants to leap out of my chest as I turn around again and stand right behind her. She notices how close I am and raises her head worriedly, closing the tap at the same time.

"Wha…"

In a second, I hold the cloth firmly to her mouth and nose with my left hand, pushing her head to my chest, effectively immobilizing her. I pull her away from the sink so I can see my entire handiwork on the mirror. She gasps as I wrap my right arm around her, taking away any chance to escape. I'm surprised at how light she is.

I sink my nose on her hair. Sweet Jesus… it's so smooth and smells so nice… I can't help that familiar tickle starting to grow in my crotch.

Her beautiful eyes open wide. She looks at me through the mirror, stunned. She takes a few breaths of the powerful scent of my washcloth before even realizing what's going on.

 _What the hell are you doing?_ She thinks she screams _. Let me go!_

"Mmmmhhhhffff! Mmmmhhhfff!" she in fact squeals, as she starts thrashing around.

She tries to pull my hand away from her face, but she's not strong enough and her hands are wet and slippery. She tries to scratch me, but her short fingernails barely do any damage. Then, she tries to hit me with her fists and I smile at her, so cute on her feeble attempts to hurt me... She's like a kitten in my hands.

 _Let me go!_

"Mmmfff… mmmfff…"

Her eyes flutter closed for a moment, but she opens them again, grimacing.

 _Let me GO!_

"Mmmfff… MMMMGGG!"

I'm not an idiot. I know chloroform doesn't really work like they say on the movies. Of course she won't be out cold in a couple of seconds. It wouldn't be fun, anyway. Chloroform, in the dose I poured into the washcloth, will take between two to five minutes to bring her down… and I'm planning to enjoy every single second of it. But I want her to have fun, too.

That's why I mixed it with LSD.

 _Stop this… stop this… please stop this…_ She thinks.

"Mmmmfff… Mmmhhh…" she moans. My cock is starting to get so hard…

Her body tenses for a moment and I realize that now the poor thing's trying to hold her breath. I chuckle. It's almost pitiful.

"Hey, calm down, sweetheart," I say huskily to her ear. I lick her earlobe and start fondling her boobs softly with my free hand. "You know it's useless. Just relax and breathe. Please, breathe deeply for me. It'll be nice, I promise."

"Nnaahhh!" She groans.

In a renewed effort to try and escape, she starts _shaking_ her hips back and forth, back and forth, kicking her legs aimlessly as she tries, yet again, to pull my hand away from her face. She's putting up one hell of a fight, I'll give her that. And I love it. I wonder if she'll have moves like that when I fuck her.

"Mmmmhhhh… nnnnaaaahhhh…"

After a few more seconds of struggling, nature finally takes its course. Unable to hold her breath anymore, she pants hopelessly into the washcloth, taking in large amounts of my _medicine_ with each gasp.

She stops moving. Her eyes flutter again and now she seems to be fighting hard to keep them open. I can clearly see her dilated pupils. She's losing her focus rapidly now. Her feet are resting on the floor in an awkward position, her knees are slightly bent and her arms are just dangling. She doesn't realize this, but now I'm holding her weight completely. If I release her, she'd slump to the floor like a rag doll.

It makes me so hot… I think she can feel my hard cock next to her pretty ass, right now.

 _The colors…_ She thinks. _Warm… pretty… whoa… what… what's going on? Please stop… oh… the c… the colors… dizzy… please… please stop…_

"Mmmmh…"

She's mine now, and I want her to know it. Not moving the washcloth from her face, I start by unbuttoning her blouse. All she can do is jiggle her arms stupidly.

Underneath her simple work top, she's wearing a pretty light purple lace bra, with a tiny golden bow in the middle. Her boobs are not huge, but they're so firm and round and perfect and her cleavage is just as I imagined it… I caress her chest for a while, my fingertips barely touching her white, perfect skin. She doesn't even have tan marks. She squirms, turning me on even more.

"Did you do this for me?" I ask, happily. "Oh, Jenny! Thank you so much! I love the wrapping! It's not even my birthday! I want to open my gift right now!"

In one single, swift movement, I pull her bra up and set her tits free.

"Mmmmhhh…" Her breasts bounce seductively, and she moans in a way that makes me believe right now she's not scared or angry anymore. On her throaty voice, I can hear something very much like desire. I decide, as I do this, that I don't want to put her under just yet. I want to have more freedom of movement. And I want to see her face.

I remove the cloth from her nose and mouth carefully, putting it back in my pocket, for later. Her head lulls to the side. She's already on the verge of unconsciousness, at her most fragile, most gullible state. She takes a deep breath of fresh air, but that doesn't worry me. She wouldn't scream, either. She's been breathing a lot of my _medicine_. It'll take her a long time to recover. If I want it, that is.

She looks so beautiful…

She's blinking groggily, just staring. I don't think she realizes I don't have the cloth over her face anymore. Good. The skin around her nostrils and lips is slightly reddened. It's only natural if you've been given chloroform. Her jaw is completely relaxed, her mouth agape. Her lipstick is smeared all over the washcloth and the corners of her mouth. With all control over her own body lost, she's drooling a little. Her hair is hanging over her tits in the way I always imagined… which draws my attention back to them.

 _Please stop…_ she thinks.

"Ppffffsss…toppp…" she slurs. "Pffffssssssss…"

Her nipples are pink and large and soft and they want so much to be stroked… I have to grant them their wish. I make her lean on my chest and put my arms under hers in an embrace. That position will allow me to fondle her boobs as much as I want, at the same time holding her upright in her weakened state. I can't wait.

I cup her bare breasts in my hands, caressing them softly, then squeezing them.

"Pffsss…" She groans. She raises her head, just a little. First, she looks at my face in the mirror, then at my hands on her naked chest. Her dazed eyes are moist. A black tear runs down her cheek and then her head drops again.

I smile.

I start tracing tiny circles round her nipples with my middle fingers. She whimpers and squirms and her breath is hitched. When I look at her face again, I can see she's flushed.

 _Please stop… please… stop… please…_

"Ahhhmmm…"

It doesn't take long for her nipples to become stiff under my fingers. I start pinching and flicking them endlessly, as quick and hard as I can. I'm dying to suck them, to lick them, to bite them… I'm dying to make her mine.

Jenny raises her head again. She's becoming slightly more aware now, but I'm not worried.

She's biting her bottom lip.

She wants this.

"Ahhhmmm…"

Suddenly, her whole body jolts violently, her back arches and her legs open wide, on their own accord.

I chuckle.

I've just started and she's already begging for more!

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" I ask as our eyes meet again in the mirror. "Oh, Jenny… I'm loving it, too."

"Pffsss…" She tries to say. While my left hand is still stimulating her nipple, the right one starts running softly up and down her belly, all the way to her crotch. She shudders and her hand tries to bat mine away… to no avail. I undo the buckle of her belt, easily.

 _Please stop… please… stop… please…_

"Naahhh!"

Trying to keep me from going on, she starts shaking her hips rhythmically again. She doesn't realize how horny she's making me by doing that.

I unzip her pants and she whimpers trying to close her legs, but she's so weak in my arms…

And when I finally put her pants down, I find she's wearing light purple lace panties, matching the bra.

I touch her there, and discover another amazing fact.

She's wet. I can even see the moisture stain in the mirror, growing on the thin purple fabric.

She blushes and looks away. I can hear a soft sob.

"Oh, no, Jenny," I say. "There's nothing to be ashamed of. You want this the same way I do, like any other man, and a woman. It's only natural for people who love each other."

 _But I… I don't… I don't…_ She thinks. _The colors… please… please don't… please don't stop… touch me… touch me…_

"Pfffsss…" She groans. Her legs open for me again. I smile. Carefully, I place my hand between her underwear and the delicate, warm, moist skin of her pussy. "Mmhhm…"

I begin stroking her womanhood softly, softly, barely touching. Then I gradually press my fingers to her slit, stronger and stronger. Faster and faster. As I continue, she drenches my hand, her underwear and her inner thighs. Her clitoris is as hard and wet as I am now. I keep rubbing and rubbing, and she starts _rocking_ in my arms.

"Mmmmhhhmmm…"

All of a sudden, she raises her head, yet again. Her eyes are closed and her whole skin is glistening with moisture. I can see the rapture on her features. I can feel her pussy _twitching_ in my hand. As her back arches again, she stops moving and holds her breath, this time not because she doesn't want to breathe the fumes of the chloroform, but because she wants to make the feeling even _stronger_.

She's gonna cum.

"AheeEEEE!" She squeals. For a moment I think they're gonna hear her from outside. She writhes in my hold as the waves of pleasure invade her for a few seconds, one after the other, after the other, until she's left totally quiet, still and exhausted in my arms.

I lower her to the ground, she doesn't even make an attempt to move. I look at her, covered in sweat and juices, panting, her bubs and pussy bare for the world to see.

And I want to fuck her so badly, so, so badly now that I know that she wants me too…

But not here. It's taken much longer than I planned, her colleagues may come looking for her at any second. And she deserves something much better than be fucked on the floor in a bathroom. After all, that's why I have a room for her in my house. I even painted the walls blue, her favorite color.

I take the washcloth out of my pocket again, pouring a new dose of chloroform on it.

She looks completely knocked out by her own orgasm, but I don't take any chances. This time, I stuff the chloroform soaked cloth in her mouth.

"Sorry, dear," I say.

She simply sighs. That will keep her asleep for as long as she keeps breathing it.

I open the top of the fake garbage container of my cleaning cart. Jenny doesn't even stir when I carry her to place her inside. Just in case, I cover her with a towel, kissing her forehead and stroking her hair before I close the lid.

I notice her purse sitting on the counter. I leave it there. It surely has her phone and some other things she won't need where she's going.

I open the door. There's no one outside. I pick my yellow sign and push the cart through the hallway, to get to the parking lot where I have my van.

"Hey, have you seen JJ?"

I stop, suddenly thinking that that stupid skinny nerd Jenny works with just caught me.

"Not since the end of the press conference, kid," I hear a second voice, this one's the black guy. "Do you need something?"

"No, no. It's just… nevermind."

They go away and I'm left alone, to open the back of the van and place the cart with my precious cargo in it.

All I can think is I'm going to have her. I'm going to have her, tonight.


End file.
